


Good Luck Charm

by pajama_cats



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Roddy discovers a pattern before Ertegun's concerts.
Relationships: Ertegun/Roddy (Carole & Tuesday)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Good Luck Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a convo and really adorable fanart with @asmallnerd!   
> https://asmallnerd.tumblr.com/post/190120647804/some-musicians-have-a-good-luck-charm-they-kiss

At first Roddy was left a little speechless. Actually to be more specific he was stunned.

Who in the world just goes up to someone,  _ kisses them,  _ (or more importantly  _ him)  _ then struts away to go put on a show?

Well, apparently Ertegun does. 

The first time it happened, after he was able to collect himself, he thought maybe it was a spur of the moment thing. 

It was just him so maybe Ertegun went for the first person he saw. 

But then it happened again.

Okay so  _ maybe  _ it was a spur of the moment thing.. Again. There's no logical sense to it, at least to him and he has seen Ertegun kiss others before a show started.

Yet that was months ago.

So he's probably just a second choice (even he has enough confidence to determine that he's not a last resort), which is perfectly fine.

He thinks.

The third time is odd. 

More odd than usual, but that time he actually kissed back. Usually he stood there unresponsive because his mind didn't reboot until he heard the screams of Ertegun's fans, followed by beats that could hardly be heard over the sound of his own heartbeat ringing in his ear. 

He tried to ignore the brief shock on Ertegun's face, the confident smirk that followed and a quick lip of the lips. 

Yep, he  _ definitely  _ ignored all of that.

The thing is Ertegun never mentioned the kisses either. While they were working or just hanging out not even their light chit chat touched near the subject.

It's always on the tip of his tongue, the thought that constantly haunts him, begging to be asked but it's always ignored. He by no means wants to break the ice and the comfort they have around each other.

Roddy determines it sucks. That's the only way to put it.

Yet kissing Ertegun is oddly nice too. It's never too long to turn heated, nor is too short to be considered a peck. 

It kills him though on wanting to talk about it.

God knows he can't talk to Carole, Tuesday or God forbid  _ Gus  _ about it. Which leaves.. Not too many options.

He  _ may  _ have searched it, but you'd never know that,  _ 'is kissing someone before a music performance normal'  _ was on his search history anyway. 

Wasn't really helpful to begin with, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

..Not that he was desperate. Absolutely not. Not one bit.

By the fourth time Roddy doesn't freeze up, he actually expects it. Ertegun isn't surprised, only pleased at the kiss that gets returned, whispering to Roddy about seeing him after the show.

Roddy's only filled with butterflies after that.

The fifth time is more than embarrassing for him. He stands up on the tips of his toes, expecting another kiss, but instead is met with lips brushing against his forehead that has his eyes fluttering open.

Huh.

Ertegun looks way too pleased with himself and only gives Roddy a half wave before making his way to the stage to see his beloved fans, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

Roddy feels strangely disappointed after that.

They're lounging out near Ertegun's pool, fortunately no work to be done when Roddy finally breaks. 

He by no means can sit still, not even lay still because the kissing is  _ still  _ on his mind.

"Why do you keep kissing me before every concert?" It comes out a little too quickly, but God its been on his mind so much lately. Getting it out is like a breath of fresh air just to speak the words into existence.

And why was it  _ only  _ before every show? Maybe he'd get to that question next..

Ertegun doesn't look too surprised, his sunglasses sliding down before he grabs them; off to the side no longer important.

It makes Roddy nervous how the attention is all on him now and  _ maybe  _ it wasn't the best idea to blurt that out.

Yet curiosity would have eaten him up.

"Every musician has a good luck charm they like to kiss before every show," Ertegun starts, words that nearly failed to answer Roddy's question. "You just happen to be mine."

One, two, three, four..

The seconds ticked by and he doesn't need to sit under the sun anymore because now he's burning up.

Roddy doesn't answer,  _ can't  _ answer. His mouth keeps opening and closing as if he were intimidating a fish. 

"If I knew you liked it so much I can arrange for us to kiss more often. I shouldn't be too surprised, I  _ am  _ the greatest kisser on Mars." 

There it was. That unwavering confidence that soaks up every compliment sent his way. It bothers Roddy to how smug he is and looks and if he could just wipe that smirk off his face—

Actually..

With a bright idea in mind, Roddy is up and out of his seat, hands clutching either side of Ertegun's shirt and now  _ he's _ the first one to kiss Ertegun.

His calculations are off, judging by their noses bumping into each other, foreheads nearly hitting, but the muffled surprise from Ertegun is eventually heard. 

Kissing him is much more gentle than he anticipated. Despite nearly slamming their lips (and heads) together it's surprisingly soft.

Roddy tries not to look at Ertegun (failed step one), his hands are thankfully off the now rumpled shirt and Ertegun lets out such a hearty laugh that catches Roddy off guard.

"About time."

Roddy doesn't have time to question that before he's pulled back into another tender kiss and he doesn't really find it in himself to care too much about the words.

He's just glad this happened sooner than later.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: Five times Ertegun kissed Roddy + the one time Roddy kissed Ertegun 
> 
> Also I had no idea that musicians had a good luck charm they kissed before every concert/show and that's such a really adorable concept to me. Bless asmallnerd for bringing that to my attention oml <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
